I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compact disc handler, and more particulaautomatically transferring a blank compact disc from a supply hopper into a label printer and thereafter transferring the labeled compact disc to an output hopper.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Compact discs are frequently used to record high quality audio and video information. Such discs are also used to record information, including computer software and data of various types. The discs are characterized by a construction which is formed of a plurality of layers, including a reflective inner layer and a protective top layer upon which characters and graphics can be printed using an appropriate printing mechanism. Such discs are commonly referred to as CD's or DVD's.
There currently exists a number of devices for labeling compact discs and for recording information on them. Typically, such equipment is very expensive, consumes much space and is designed for mass production of compact discs. Factories incorporating such equipment generally have separate work stations and utilize a variety of methods for loading and unloading the discs with respect to the individual work stations and for transferring the discs from work station to work station.
As is further pointed out in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,216 to Hollerich, the prior art apparatus for picking and placing compact discs have serious drawbacks. While the mechanism described in the Hollerich '216 patent constitutes an improvement over the then prior art, the present invention constitutes yet a further improvement in disc handling equipment that obviates a need for translating the input hopper and output hopper relative to a path of linear vertical travel of a picker arm. This typically required separate motors for the elevator mechanism and for the input and output hopper translating mechanism. The present invention does away with the need for multiple motors and, accordingly, results in a significantly lower priced CD publishing/labeling machine.